A Chance to Do It Right
by Wongvhan
Summary: A series of Domestic Destiel short stories. The story doesn't follow timeline. Feel free to comment or send your own headcanon if such verse exists.
1. Stay

_Light on. Light off. Half asleep. Light on. Light off. Sleep. Half asleep. Light on. Off. On. Off. On._

Sam got Dean out of Purgatory, but no one could get Purgatory out of Dean. A restless night like this became a routine for Dean Winchester, the hunter who had saved the world at least twice. Dean stared at the ceiling lit yellow by the bedside lamp, wondering if this was his reward or a punishment. Maybe it was neither. Maybe life just sucked, and he hit a jackpot. A very twisted jackpot.

"Hey Mr. Hollow Man, are you just gonna stay like that all night." After a long hesitation, Dean called out to the blankness in his room.

The owner of the voice materialized at the edge of Dean's bed. "Hello, Dean." Castiel's feature was as grim as usual, though he radiated sadness.

Dean didn't bother to sit up, not even looked at the man. But despite acting indifferent, Dean felt the tension on his shoulders relax just a little. "I don't need to see you to know you are here, Cas. But standing like that? At my feet? That's creepy, man." Dean allowed himself to smile.

"I'm sorry." Castiel dropped himself by the edge of the bed. "I thought it would be less awkward if I'm absent from your view." His voice low and unsure. Castiel sounded guilty.

"Again, Creepy." Dean repeated his statement. His eyelids were heavy, but every time he closed them, he would see a red pair of glowing eyes staring back at him. He would hear the sound of fangs tearing into flesh, the howl of a wolf, tree leaves and branches grating, and his own scream echoed in his ear. It's not sleeping that Dean had a problem with, but his mind that kept displaying the endless night in Purgatory. It was all a living nightmare, and it was consuming Dean inside out.

Seeing Castiel sitting by the edge of his bed, even when the angel was folding himself smaller, made Dean felt like he was safe for the first time in a very long night. Not that Dean would admit his feeling to himself, but the night was not so repulsive with Castiel around, and Dean would not let him go anyway.

"We… have been with each other for a very long time, Dean. I chose to follow you, but you were forced to stay with me." Castiel looked down at his hand on his lap.

"Then why are you here?" Dean asked, got up, half lying against the headboard.

"I want to know if you're safe." Castiel admit, though more like to himself, not to Dean.

"And do you know now if I'm safe?"

"You seem trouble." Castiel glanced at Dean before turning away.

With Castiel's answer, Dean held his breath. At that moment, there was no thought on Dean's mind. All he saw was Castiel and all he could feel was Castiel. "Come here, Cas."

Castiel almost flinched at the touch of Dean on his arm. Dean did not press his fingers, nor did he grab it. It was just a soft touch, as lightest as possible. But to Castiel, he felt like it was electrifying his body he had no choice but to comply. The angel crawled into the bed, grazing along Dean's body under the blanket, hypnotized by the tip of the finger that was guiding him.

Dean pulled Castiel close, took the angel hand, and wrapped it around his waist. Castiel did not need more than that to want more. Slowly, Castiel cradled Dean back to his pillow. He cared for Dean as if the hunter was made of glass. Dean finally found his home. As Castiel laying him down, Dean let himself be carried away by the comfort of Castiel's embrace. Their eyes locked. So many things that they used to say now left unsaid. In one aspect, Purgatory was a safer place for Dean to be himself, taking the mask of a hunter off, be the man whose live was to love, but was never loved with such devotion like Castiel's.

The angel's blue eyes still fixed on Dean when he took the space beside the hunter. The hand that wrapped around Dean's waist traced up to Dean's hand. Beautiful, Castiel thought as he laced his fingers between Dean's.

The warmth Castiel shared through his palm offered a better comfort than Dean's wool blanket. Dean urged the angel closer as he was leaning in himself. They had rested on the same pillow, but Dean shortened their gap by pressing his forehead on Castiel. _This feel right_, Dean thought, as he was breathing_on _Castiel. He could feel their noses almost touching, could see each of Castiel's long eyelash aligned itself in order, Castiel even smelled like wild vanilla.

"There's no monster here." Dean whispered.

"No. Not while I'm with you."

"Then don't go."

"Alright."

For the last time of the night, Dean turned off his lamp, drifted off to his peaceful Dean. Castiel watched Dean, like he always did in Purgatory. The realm wounded Castiel as well, but the nostalgia he had while observing Dean rested, was somehow Castiel's treasured memory.

Dean woke up to a crow of a rooster somewhere. It was too warm in his blanket when Dean realized someone's spooning him. Castiel. Dean must have shifted himself while he slept, and Castiel kept his word. Though the chest pressing against Dean's back was too stiff, too tensed, Dean felt a butterfly in his stomach. Outside was still dark and the day hadn't broken yet, but at least Dean got a few hours sleep. The best sleep ever since he came back to earth.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said as he pressed himself closer to Castiel.

"Hello, Dean."

Same old Castiel. Never changed the phase. Dean smiled to himself. Castiel changed, then changed back.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 5.20"

"Then… Let's go up."

Castiel could mojo them to the roof in an instant, but Dean insisted that they should climb, and also brought their blanket to the rooftop seat. He opened his window, and half climb-half crawl his way to the top before dropped himself on a ridge. He motioned for Castiel to follow. Castiel climbed reluctantly. Dean watched as Castiel moved step by step until he found his seat beside Dean.

The dark blue horizon slowly turned orange. Started from a thin line, the orange band expanded itself over once pitch black, then every color appeared. From the blackest black of the night, to sapphire, to amethyst, to ruby, and to gold, with millions of colors painted by the brush only god could make.

Dean turned to Castiel. The angel had never looked more human, or more angelic as the first sunshine greeted them. He looked young, and ancient. He looked beautiful, and intriguing. He was the most gorgeous thing Dean had ever laid his eyes on, even though Dean knew that wasn't true. Castiel felt Dean's focus on him, so he turned to meet Dean's green eyes as well.

"I have something to ask you, Dean." The wind was stronger Castiel had to speak louder.

"What is it?" Dean almost yelled because he heard nothing but the wind.

Castiel's hair flew messily. "Last night. Last night I realized one thing!"

"What?" Dean fought with the wind.

"The truth. My feeling. I have feelings!"

"That's good, Cas" Dean covered his ear that was exposing to the wind.

"Dean." Castiel talked with his normal volume.

Dean shouted back. "What!?"

Somehow, by miracle, the wind just died.

"Can I stay with you?" Castiel's voice was loud and clear like a bell ringing in Dean's ear. The funny thing was that Dean didn't mind at all.

"How long?" Dean asked, though he had his answer already.

Castiel paused, thinking, before he could answer "For as long as you let me stay."

"How about for the rest of my life?" Dean asked back. It was his turn.

Dean took off his silver ring. It was not worth much, but it was Mary's, so he kept wearing it like a part of himself. He showed the ring to Castiel. "Will you stay with me for the rest of my life, Cas?"

It was a cheesy line Dean had never thought he would say to anyone, not to mention a man… especially not an angel. Sometimes, Dean wondered if his life of saving people would ever get a reward after a long series of punishment. The look on Castiel's face, though, answered that question. And now Dean started to feel like he, too, would finally have a chance of happiness.


	2. The Apple of One's Eyes

**A/N:** **Ectopic Pregnancy** occurs when an embryo implants outside a womb .It is lethal, and NOT uncommon. You may not know that you're pregnant. You may mistake vaginal bleeding for an irregular period. You might think that it's just a non-stop menstrual cramp. My unfortunate friend thought she was just having a longer period than usual, but she felt tired, and everybody was saying that she looked pale as hell. She went to see the doctor on the 8th day of her period, and discovered that she was pregnant… in her fallopian tube. She was saved just in time.

**Message to girls: If there's something wrong with your period or your vagina, please consult a doctor before it's too late**

"If we're going to stay here. By 'we' I mean you too, Cas." Sam announced, pointing at the angel who tilted his head in reply. "We are going to get a job." Sam repeated.

Dean snorted, throwing a TV remote aside. "Yeah, real job. That should work for us."

"We can't hustle pool forever, Dean. Not in the town we want to settle down. People started to recognize us." Sam waved his hands, saying in his always-serious tone.

Dean sipped his beer, grinning. "Oh yeah, Ronda the waitess. She's sure as hell remembers us." And the bottle in his hand exploded.

Sam and Dean turned to Castiel at the same time. "My apology." Castiel's voice was graver than usual. The angel suddenly found his own toes fascinating he never looked up again. Dean narrowed his eyes like he wanted to say something, but his beer-stained tee needed more attention now.

"Hey focus." Sam called out just to break the tension. "There are bills to pay, and we can't just magic our rents out of thin air." Sam got louder.

"Why can't we?" Dean motioned at Castiel – the absolute answer to everything.

Sam could even pinpoint the knot on Castiel's forehead. He simple explained "Because unlike our usual hideouts, this will be our home. All the papers are done."

Dean shook his head. "What!?"

"Yeah, I took care of that while you two… uh… down there. Pretty much forged everything. But this house is officially belonged to Castiel Singer, the only son of the previous owner, Bobby Singer. It can't be yours or mine because we're fugitives."

"Bobby had a son? And his name is Castiel?" Castiel blurted out. The brothers had to slowly turn their head to him for those questions.

Sam huffed, bitch-faced, so Dean had to clarify for the sake of his friend. "He means you, dummy."

"Oh." Castiel made a small noise, and his attention was on Sam again.

"My point is, if we are settling down here, we have to get a job. Or you can say goodbye to food, gas, everything!" Sam said in a fake cheery tone. "Maybe that's nice. We could even set out on the road again. Wait. You don't want _that_. So, find yourself a job, damn it."

"But we still have to hunt." Dean pointed out.

"I'm not saying that we should live a normal life like normal people. But getting a job would allow us to live. You know, actually live. And we could hunt, using this house as our base. The pipes system in this house was constructed as a devil trap anyway. So at least, we are safe from demons. And you two could… you know."

"Could what?" Dean crossed his arm, waiting to hear what his brother had to say.

Sam sighed. "Be together." He waved his arms helplessly.

Dean groaned, before turned to Castiel. "You blew this. You clean." He pointed to the shattered bottle on the floor, and stormed out the room, leaving Sam and Castiel in an awkward situation together.

Castiel could easily wipe the stain on the floor or glue the bottle together. Instead, he knelt down, and picked each scrap with his bare hand. "I'm in." He said without looking at Sam.

"You're in?" Sam could not believe Castiel would agree to find a job – a human job – but then again, he never imagined his brother would be in a relationship with an angel either.

"Yes." Castiel answered. "If that is what it take."

Castiel did not forget. It was in his nature to remember every detail, including the conversation they had had many years ago. Despite bitching and nagging, Dean got himself a job as a mechanic. His skill with cars was second to no one in the town at least. Sam, on the other hand, just modeled on the Fireman Calendar of the year before. Sam was June, by the way. Castiel smiled to himself as he looked at his 'family photo' in the frame on his desk. Even though 50 shades of grey started to invade Dean's hair at the moment, he was still the most beautiful thing Castiel had ever laid his eyes on.

Suddenly, the cell phone on Castiel's gown gave off the alarm, telling him it was time to visit his patient. Castiel got up from his seat. It had been many years, and he still could not get used to walking to his destination, but if anyone in the hospital saw him popping out of nowhere, Castiel might have to erase their memory, or he would have a long explanation to do. Such a waste of energy.

The weather was nice enough for the hallway not to be completely gray and green under fluorescent lights of the hospital. "Dr. Winchester." Jackie, the nurse, greeted him, and Castiel nodded in return. They did not stop for a chat as both of them were occupied at the moment. Everybody always had a job to do in a town hospital like this where the number of staffs was insufficient during season of flu. A gynecologist was not an exception. Castiel could heal everyone easily by a simple touch on their forehead, but as a normal human doctor he was forced to memorized human's current knowledge, and practiced in an efficient yet limited method of modern medicine.

Castiel waited for the elevator. Everything was slower when you trapped inside the law of physics. He was greeted again by a lady in a wheelchair and her daughter. Everyone smiled at him, calling him " ". Over time Castiel grew fond of the name.

Castiel did not like the cramp space inside the elevator, sometimes he would use the fire escape and flew to whichever floor he wanted. Today he needed to show his face, so that everybody would know that he was working. His small walk finished in front of a big gray door. Castiel knocked, announcing himself as he entered the room.

"How are you doing today?" It was half a greeting and half a procedure to ask whether the patient was feeling okay or having some particular symptom he need to be concerned. Castiel was genuinely concerned about this patient though.

Sarah Milles lived in the same neighborhood as Castiel. He remembered seeing her strolling down the street with her brunette ponytail and a smile that could light up her mother's dull front yard. A few years later, Sarah married her high school sweetheart. Castiel and Dean were invited to their backyard wedding even though the two households did not spoke much.

Now, Sarah, as a grown woman, was his patient. The neon light did not do anything good to her beauty, but at least Sarah was alive. She was paler than usual, but still better than the day she got admitted to the hospital. It was also a good sign that Sarah was strong enough to sit. Her husband, Paul, was holding her hand by her bedside. They were young, and the hospital did not suit them at all.

"Doctor." The Milles was relieved to see their doctor. Sarah even managed to smile while her husband looked grim. "I feel better than yesterday." Sarah replied, her voice was weak, but still indicated her recovery. "I had nausea last night, but I'm good."

That sounded normal to Castiel. "Well, it might be an effect from the operation." He flipped the clipboard hung at the end of the end. "Hmm… I see your blood pressure is still too low. This is also normal. After all, you have lost a lot of blood."

"I thought I was having a period since I missed it in the last two months." Sarah recalled her symptom.

Castiel looked up from the board in his hand.

"I thought it was a regular menstrual cramp, but it didn't stop." She tried to continue.

"No, you didn't" Castiel sighed, stepped closer to his patient, looking right in her eyes to let her know it was not her fault.

"Most women don't realize they have eccysis until they started to bleed inside. Usually at the 6-8 weeks of their pregnancy. Some still doesn't realize the symptom even then. They thought it is a regular spotting and prolonged menstruation." Castiel tried to scientifically explain as easy as possible.

At this point, Paul offered his wife a comfort of his shoulder. "We've been trying for 3 years. We didn't know that this could happen. If I know, I wouldn't…"

Even without using his grace, Castiel could clearly see how Paul, too, blamed himself. He was on the verge of tears as he felt helpless against some natural misfortune that happened to his wife. In fact, he was helpless indeed.

"It's not your fault. We call this 'ectopic pregnancy'. It could happen to anyone, even in healthy women." Castiel continued, trying to move on to the lighter topic. "At least, you took her here in time. I don't know what would happen if you failed to take care your wife, Mr. Milles" Castiel gave them a reassuring smile.

"But we could still have a baby?" Sarah asked.

"Of course you can." Castiel confirmed. "The other ovary is still intact and healthy. I see no reason that you should stop hoping for a baby after your recovery - that is. "

"Can it happen again?" Sarah looked terrified at the thought of a childless life.

"There 20% chance it would happen again in woman that has the history of eccysis. That… is not a small chance." Castiel admitted.

"Then what should we do?"

"There are options. Perhaps IVF." Castiel said casually, thinking the couple should rest first before thinking about their next move. "Now, I need to see your wound." Castiel closed the curtain, barring between Paul and his patient. Sarah shifted so that she was lying on her back instead of half sitting on her pillow.

"Let me see." Castiel said when he gently lurked up Sarah's patient PJ, covering the naked half of her body with a blanket. The wound on hey lower belly was small despite being a deep shade of purple on her porcelain skin. His stitch, as always, was neat and clean. Sarah's internal organ might not be completely healed yet.

Modern medicine might require a pain killer, and an antiseptic prevent infection, but Castiel passed a tiny bit of his grace from the tip of his finger to Sarah's wound. He could not make it go away like it had never happened, but the least he could do was alleviating the pain, speeding up the natural healing process of the body.

"Ahh…" Sarah exhaled, relaxing.

"I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" Castiel asked, as it was a custom to do so when your patient made a strange noise.

"No." She paused, thinking of how to explain. "It's the other way around."

The angelic doctor let himself smile at the corner of his lips. "So it's good then."

"I feel… better when you touch me. Why?" After being his patient for 3 days, Sarah finally confirmed her own thought – At the hand of this one particular doctor, she hardly needed a painkiller.

Castiel opened the curtain again. Paul, looking worried, was waiting on the other side. As soon as Paul saw his wife, he stepped beside her just to hold her hand again.

"I'm an angel." He answered Sarah in a-matter-of-fact-ly manner.

Hearing everything, Paul chuckled, and held out his hand, offering a handshake. "Yes, you are. Thank you for saving Sarah."

Castiel shook Paul's hand, and shrugged. "I'm just use a little bit of my mojo." He retreated his hand and put it back in the pocket of his white gown. He was about to excuse himself when Sarah said that they wouldn't give up having a baby, and that they would come for his advice on available options.

Castiel accepted their gratitude wholeheartedly. Just before he left, he said to them. "You have my blessing."

_Fifty years later, the Milles ended up having 3 children, 4 grandchildren, and their first great-grandchild would be exactly a year old on this date._

It was almost dawn when Castiel finally flew home. None of his colleague asked any question about Castiel's method of traveling because at 4AM, everybody in the night shift walked more like a spirit than an actual person.

Dean left one of the bedside lamp turned on while molded himself in a thick blanket.

Castiel did not know how tired he was until the moment he saw Dean sleeping on his own side of their bed, leaving Castiel a space that belonged to him.

Castiel slipped off his trench coat and his suit, not bothering to strip off his slacks or his shirt. He climbed into the comfort of their blanket filled with Dean's warmth, and fitted himself beside Dean. He did not want to disturb Dean's rest, so he just lied their on his side facing his human half. But, it was Dean who put his arm around Castiel's waist, welcoming the angel home with his embrace.

"Hi, " Dean muttered, his eyes still shut.

"I'm home." Castiel whispered.

"Mmmhmm." Dean made a small noise of contempt.

"I delivered two boys today." Castiel said.

"…good." Dean kissed Castiel on his nose.

Castiel moved so that Dean was on his back and Castiel was on Dean's chest. He held Dean firmly. Dean moved his hands from Castiel's waist to his messy hair. Castiel stank with disinfectant that stabbed Dean's sense, waking him up a little more. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want a baby?"

Dean contemplated the question "We can't have it."

Castiel felt both a butterfly in his stomach, and a knife at his heart at the same time. He looked up to see the pair of green eyes. After all these years, the feeling behind those eyes never faded, only got stronger. Dean had never said it out loud, but Castiel knew. He always knew what Dean wanted to convey.

Castiel shifted himself, and planted a soft kiss on Dean's lips before letting his lover drift off to sleep. He spent the rest of that night imagining how their child would look like, if it would have blue eyes or green, if it would be as loyal and rebellious as its parents. Castiel hoped that whether it's a boy or a girl, it would look like Dean.


	3. They Belong to Dean

Dean can be quite possessive. He would slap anyone's hand away from his food; Sam, the neighbor's kids, his coworker from the garage, with the exception of Castiel. In the latter case, he practically shoves the plate at Castiel, urging him to eat more. "You need more meat to be doing what you're doing, Cas." Castiel is not sure what Dean means by that. Is he referring to their role playing activities? Castiel always take pride in mimicking a tiger, or a penguin, or a doctor, for that matter. The impala is another deal. Dean would even offer a can of beer to anyone who stops by and pays compliment to the black beauty. Dean would show them under her hood, the stranger's eye will spark, and Dean would be particularly smug on that day.

Dean loves the local bar. He loves hustling pool, watching baseball with other boys in town, taking a small risk in pokers, or just having a good meal and a good drink. Dean barely notices how girls look at him, drooling like he's their meal. On the contrary, he's a fast observant when someone intentionally (or accidentally) brushes some part of their body with Castiel's, whether it's just a tip of a pinky finger, a shoulder, an elbow, or a crotch. If that happens, when they get home, Dean will mark Castiel with his mouth, his tongue, his teeth, and his lips. Dean would say "Wear T-shirt next time." So, it's only natural Castiel would think that the bruise is for showing.

Once, Castiel proudly showed Dean's mark on his neck to Sam. Sam's look was pure horror.

Castiel used to belong to the garrison. He used to be a soldier of heaven. Now he's Dean's, and Dean acknowledges that fact.

Dean has never called Castiel his husband or his boyfriend. The most he say is that Castiel is his "partner." It's alright. Dean's words can be harsh, nevertheless deceive no one but himself.

You see, Castiel notices. Dean would unconsciously puff himself up, smirk, and stand taller every time Castiel introduces himself as "Castiel Winchester."


	4. They Belong to Castiel

A sense of possession is somewhat an alien concept to Castiel. Nevertheless, Castiel is proud of his first belonging - his surname.

It was the first thing he actually owned, except for the trench coat which was Jimmy's at first place. Now, he would go anywhere and people would call him "Mr. Winchester." Though it was unfamiliar at first, he had come to like his brand new surname, and preferred it to just 'Castiel'.

Soon, Castiel found himself owning so many thing. He had new clothes for an example. Dean's collection of wearable was so small they couldn't share & switch 365 days a year. After living in a domestic humanoid life for almost 2 months, Castiel finally had a T-shirt with no abbreviation nor a phase on. He had a pair of jeans, a suit, a jacket, a khaki pants, and even a polo shirt. In times, his own portion of closet grows, and they're back to sharing again.

Castiel had his private space in the house, it's just a small corner in their living room, but it was his, nonetheless. In that corner stood a hideous green with yellow polkadots sofa that Castiel had picked from IKEA. ("It goes with your eyes, Dean.") There's a small wooden end table near the sofa but you would notice a skyscraper of a book stack first when you entered the living area. The stack consisted of medical textbooks & journals, dessert recipes, fictions, and People magazines. Castiel would enjoy his tiny corner while Dean was paying attention to . Though he did not quite understand the presence of orange people in tabloid these days.

His most favorite possession was his song. Well, it was not his song, but it was his first time singing, and Dean later requested for the song as Castiel's song.

Castiel was sitting at the top ladder on their porch, admiring the sunset and the sound of birds going home when Dean came out. "Look what I've found in the basement." Dean grinned like a child, holding a dusted guitar. "She's a beauty." He sat down beside Castiel.

String after string, Dean picked her. A wider smile painted on his face."And she still knows how to rock."

"Her tone was off." Castiel noted.

"I just wait." Dean licked his lips, pulling each string, adjusting each one. By the time he played a chord for a fifth time, the guitar sounded like a harp to Castiel.

"Very good, Dean." Castiel nodded in approval, he knew Dean was intelligent and versatile for a human, though Dean didn't give himself much credit. Dean winked and started playing.

The eight-notes intro gave Castiel a warm feeling inside, like he found his home and his paradise again. Castiel looked at Dean whose face glowed in the last light of the sun, and he knew he wasn't wrong. He even knew this song from Dean's casette. So, when Dean glanced at him as a sign for the verse, _Castiel sang._

_"She's got a smile that it seem to me… remind me of my childhood memory where everything as fresh as the bright blue sky..yy" _

Playing a guitar, Dean looked like a proud lover, and he was. He skipped the next verse and went "_Who sweet child of mine."_

They made an eye contact but both were too shy to let it linger too long. They almost chanted together _"Who sweet love of mineee."_ It was Castiel who trailed off that high note. Dean shook his head as he found it horrible and adorable at the same time. Dean put down a guitar, but didn't stop singing.

_"He's got an eye of the bluest sky as if they thought of rain. I'd hate to look into those eye and see an ounce of pain…"_

"You changed the lyric."  
"But it makes sense to me."

Dean leant in closer, pressing his lips on Castiel's, breathed in the angel's scent.

And that, was how Castiel got his song.


	5. Sonja and Her Internet Log

**Day 1:** Sonia hardly left her dark room and the comfort of her internet friends. When she finally got out of her house for the first time in a week, she noticed a black sleek unfamiliar car parking in front of a once for sale house. At first, she thought it looked like a funeral car, with a man working under its hood.

"Booty."

Sonia didn't mean to, but she bursted the word out of her habit in the cyber world. The owner of that _booty_ froze, obviously, he heard the word. Slowly, he left his preoccupied task, turning to the origin of the compliment, and stood up straight. Sonia forgot to breathe for the man was in nothing but his vest, his jeans hugged his hips loosely, giving her a glimpse of his hipbones. His tanned skin glowed with his sweat.

Of course, the man did not miss Sonia's expression. He only smirked and winked.

"How're ya doin'?"

Sonia did not even remember what happened next, she was just glad she didn't faint at the spot.

**Day 2:** The man was still working with his car. Sonia borrowed her mom's binocular to watch him from her bedroom. ("Science project!") Popcorn was her true friend at the moment.

Every now and then, the man would stretch his back. "Booty." She murmured to herself, though soon realized the man's ass wasn't nearly the best part of his body. She didn't blink at the sight of those muscles on the man's biceps. Heck, he had a pair of a cute bowed legs. Sonia licked her lips. She drooled. Like he did on purpose, the man wiped the sweat on his face with his forearm. It was the first time Sonia saw his face clearly. Damn those freckles! He even looked twice her age. SWEET

She put down the binocular to sip her homemade lemonade for the draught in her throat. When she picked it up to spy on the man again, she met a pair of blue eyes staring right back at her instead. Sonia yelped, threw away the telescope at once, and dashed herself to the safety of her blanket. It took her 20 minutes until she could pluck up the courage to peak through her window, but the man was gone.

**Day 3:** The man wasn't home. Sonia decided to do a little closer inspection though she did know how. She could walk pass his house, at least.

It didn't help because Sonia wasn't really looking up when she walked pass the house. Sonia held her breath and reasoned that she should try to forget something at home so that she could walk back and back here again. Then she turned around and bumped into a man who barely moved even though she paced at her full speed.

The man tilt his head and all Sonia could see was his pink chapped lips and a pair of blue eyes.

"Hello." The man said with stoic face.

Sonia's head felt like it's being bombed. The next thing she knew, she yelled at him. "SHUT YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACE."

The man frowned, seeming like he was really comprehending on how to shut his face. "I really cannot…"

Before he could finish the sentence, Sonia ran home.

**Day 4:** Sonia was too afraid to spy. At breakfast, her mom mentioned "a gay couple on their honeymoon period" in their neighborhood. Sonia urghed. She did not understand the need to stick her note in other people's business.

**Day 5: **Sonia went to the mall with her family today, and picked up some books to bury herself in this summer. However, she could not shake the tingling giddy feeling when she saw that freckled man's face away.

She didn't turn on the light in her bedroom while she finally grabbed her binocular and peaked out her window again.

The first floor of that house was dark, but the light from the second floor indicated that the owner of the house was not sleeping. The view was so limited Sonia was irritated. How long she would have to wait until she would see him again… or he might not walk pass his window.

Wrong.

There was a movement in the room and two bodies came to her sight. They were almost a silhouette but she could still see their frame from the dimmed light. There was no space between them from their chest down. They were rocking slowly, moving back and forth within a small pace, twirling in a circle. They were dancing. Sonia couldn't take her eyes of them. The light was sufficient enough to see that the man, her man, was smiling. She did not recognize the other shadow but she know it belonged to a man, not a woman. There foreheads were pressed together, their noses and their lips brushed from time to time before the kiss started to last longer. They held each other, moving out of the convenient view of the window. The room turned dark.

**Day 6:** Sonia felt hollowed and down. She slept late last night thinking of what she saw. She wanted to stay in her bed forever, but her stomach had another idea. In her pj and a hair Olivia Newton John may permit, she came down for her first meal of the day (whatever meal it was).

Right there in her kitchen was _her _man and_ his _man. Her jaw dropped in the instant they saw her face. Together, their eyes were like a forest paired up with a beautiful sky. One with board shoulder, the other with lean figure. One with chapped lips, the other's was full and most kissable in every way.

"Sonia, meet our new neighbor, Mr. Winchester." With a reserved-for-guest smile, her mom, standing next to the two strangers, introduced them.

"Dean. We've met." Dean offered his hand to shake hers. His hand was strong and warm. He winked. Sonia almost melted.

"And this is Mr…"

"Winchester. Castiel Winchester." It was the man she bumped into. His stubble looked good, but what Sonia really noticed was a hicky on the hollow of his neck. He didn't offer to shake hand but nevertheless very polite.

"So, you two are brother?" She had to ask.

"Sonia!" Her mom scolded as a reply.

"No, Castiel is my partner." Dean chuckled.  
"Your partner." Sonia can't help with her eyebrow either.  
"Partner partner." Dean repeated.  
"As in life partner?" And Sonia hooked.

"Sonia!" If she was standing closer, she would have pinched her daughter.

Dean licked his lips, and confirmed. "Life partner, yes."

"Cool." Sonia nodded. This time, it was Castiel who laughed.

**Day 7:** Sonia wrote on her blog. "This is not a fanfiction. Yesterday two guys came to my house. They were gays. My mom invited them for lunch. I found them always touching each other. Not in the inappropriate way. Just the way you want your boyfriend to adore you when you're in public together. Too bad, they were both hot. But it's good anyway. Coz' together, they're hotter."


	6. Normal Breakfast

**The story, as you may be aware by now, doesn't follow timeline**

* * *

The smell of coffee was strong enough to raid Sam's bedroom. Sam must have woken up late, or Dean did not sleep last night.

Whatever. It was too early to think of anything. Maybe it was too early to get out of bed, but if he slept in too long, there might not be any salad left. _Who was he kidding!? _There was always salad and yogurt left. They were too healthy for Dean's liking.

Sam yawned, stretching his limbs, and slowly got up. Toothbrush would have to wait. Sam hated it when the peppermint flavour still lingered on his tongue while drinking a cup of joe.

Their house was small, just two stories with two small bedrooms, it only took Sam a few steps from Sam's room downstair to the kitchen. Sam stopped.

It was a beautiful day even the poorly decorated kitchen looked homey. Sam could see the curtain flew softly by the morning breeze, the tree outside the kitchen window glowed with sunshine and dew. The light was warm enough you could taste happiness in the air. Or maybe the happines just radiated from the two figures embracing in front of the counter, oblivious of Sam's presence. Sam heard a quiet wet sound of a small kiss, and he couldn't help but smile.

They both were in their shorts, while Dean wore his same old gray t-shrit, Castiel was topless. Sam's brother was wrapping Castiel from behind. His arms folded around Castiel's waist so tight Sam doubt the angel was still able to breathe. He could not see their faces though, only a slight move of their heads together indicated their closeness. Another pop sound, and before a daylight could squeeze between them, Castiel giggled because Dean was nipping at his earlobe, murmuring something Sam could not catch. _Castiel giggled?_

"Ahem" Sam cleared his throat, preventing Dean from scarring himself for life. It worked. Dean retreated from Castiel's neck immediately, almost jumped back. Sam smirked as a morning greeting.

"Sammy." Dean blushed to his ears, trying to compose himself even though he knew it was too late. He licked his lips, shifted his body in embarrassment, but there was no way he could hide the evidence shown in his eyes, they were freaking sparkling.

"Could mommy and daddy please get a room?" Sam can't stop himself mocking them, really. He shook his head, entered the dining area, grabbed a box of Coco Crunch on a refrigerator and a bowl, before dropping himself on one of a dining chairs.

"Good morning, Sam" Castiel greeted Sam almost too formally, but it was normal for the angel to do so.

"It is, isn't it?" Sam smiled, pouring milk to his bowl of cereal, glancing at Dean while talking. Dean rolled his eyes, but said nothing. He just leant against the counter, and drank his now-cool coffee, wishing that his cheeks would stop blushing.

Castiel made no attempt to get dressed as he was standing still in the corner of the kitchen, but the way Dean and Castiel threw each other's a look from time to time started to make Sam felt like a third wheel. Oh wait, he was the third wheel. There was no way Sam would leave the room early. He'll let Dean die of frustration. To be honest, Sam was trying very hard not to look at Castiel who was covered in the red and purple bruises of hickeys. There were even almost identical pair on each of his hipbones and Sam had to wonder how hard Dean sucked.

Wait, he had to NOT wonder about that.

"Wow, your face. One minute crazy ass smiling and next one is a sturgeon face. What's that about?" Dean finally couldn't tolerate Sam's face anymore.

"No, nothing" Queue Sammy's bitch-face. He grinned to himself.

Dean folded his arms, tapped his foot. If look could kill, Sam would be dead at that moment. "Could you give us a minute, Cas?"

"Sure" Castiel motioned as if Sam and Dean had already had a minute. Then he went "Oh, you mean in private."

Dean side-eyed his angel, and Castiel disappeared.

* * *

Sam let himself laugh. "So, you and Cas, huh?" He nodded approvingly. "Who would have thought?"

Dean sighed. "Me and him what?"  
Sam raised his eyebrow. "You really want me to say this out loud?"

"Sam." Dean stopped his brother.

"Look, man. I just want you to know that I'm happy for you." Sam defended himself.  
"Geez, thank you." Dean glared at Sam.

Sam almost replied _you're welcome_, but he just turned back to his breakfast instead. But then. He had to say something. "You and Cas really make a cute couple, you know?"  
"Sam." The more irritated Dean was, the happier Sam got. "Don't call us a couple." Dean declared.

Sam let silence take over the room for a few second, before he asked slowly. "Then what are you?" His lips ducked out.

"We…" Dean could not find an immediate answer. "We… best friends. Best guy friends." Even himself didn't believe the word he was saying.

"Yeah" Sam snorted. "Best friends with benefit."

"Not that either" Dean sighed again, practically dropped himself on a chair beside Sam. "Could you not make this bakabaka than it is?"

"If you mean 'complicated', I see nothing complicated, Dean." Sam took Dean's coffee, and sipped it just to get on Dean's nerve a little bit more. "You two are together, that's it. And I'm happy for you."

Dean pleaded "I have never felt this way with anyone, Sam"

Sam countered "No, I don't think you have." Sam paused. "But why is it so hard for you to accept that you're with him now and probably forever?"

"I'm…" Dean failed at word.

"Just because he's a dude. Or he's an angel?" Sam kept on cornering his brother.

"No! Cas is Cas." Dean snapped.

Sam knew it was his time to be quiet, but he went on. "You gave him your ring."

"I did." Dean accepted quietly. "And I love it that he wears it all the time." He looked at his vacant finger. "But please… Could you give me some time to accept this fact before throwing it at my face?"

What Dean was saying made no sense at all, but Sam nodded. Dean's answer was good enough.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I won't mock you anymore." Sincerely, Sam apologized to Dean.

Dean looked at his brother's puppy eyes, and decided that he had no way to win a battle with Sam. After all, his brother was right, and he was wrong in this matter.

Sam was about to say something when suddenly there was a sound of fluttering wing, and Castiel materialized out of thin air, fully clothed with his trademark trench coat.

"Just saying goodbye before I go to work." The angel announced. "Sam." He nodded to Sam as per usual.

Sam was pretty sure Dean was about to say 'see you' or something along the line. But, the angel got him first. Castiel bent down, and stole a kiss from Dean. Sam hated himself for noticing the angel was pulling Dean's lower lip with his teeth. He made a mental note to ewwww them later.

When their lips parted and Castiel disappeared again, Dean looked stunned with his lips too red and too full.

"Yeah right, you're so not a couple."

At Sam's last comment, Dean left the dining table.


End file.
